


Camp :: lrh

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Counselor Ashton, Counselor Calum, Counselor Luke, Counselor Michael, F/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onika Strahl has been a counselor at Willow Creek Christian Camp for a few years now and every year they get new recruits to fill the places of former staff members who have gone off to college or whose schedule didn't work out. </p>
<p>Luke Hemmings has been coming to this camp ever since he was eligible in the third grade. Now turning 20 and decided that becoming a Counselor was a good way to waste away his uneventful boring summer days.</p>
<p>Little did he know that during these four weeks of playing games with campers, going to late night meetings with other staff, and getting to know every one that this summer was the best in all his 20 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally arrives at camp.

Today was the day that Luke has been anticipating all summer, just like he has in the previous years but, this time was different. This year he is going to be a counselor at Willow Creek, the Christian summer camp he has been attending every year since he was nine years old.

He stood in front of the large mirror in his brightly lit bathroom, eyes looking a bit sleep deprived and blonde hair unruly. Rubbing his tired and droopy eyes one last time before slipping on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans to follow suit. He had laid out the outfit last night while packing his suitcase into the early hours of the morning.

After fussing with his hair for about ten minutes Luke gave up on trying to make his blonde locks cooperate. Not wanting to deal with his hair that had random little curls and strands of hair sticking up against the grain, he just stuck a black Chicago Bulls snapback over his unmanageable hair, red brim facing backward.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror as he hung a few necklaces around his neck, the metal cold against his skin. Luke thought he looked presentable enough for camp, he learned throughout the years of attending Willow Creek that the people there don't judge you by the way you look or by the clothes you wear.

Luke reluctantly grabbed his two suitcases that contained his entire wardrobe. Looking as if they were going to pop Luke lugged the cases towards the front door of his apartment. Having to come back up to grab his guitar and his duffel bag filled with all of his shower essentials, along with his white and navy blue bedding.

Luke had loaded everything into the trunk of his dark purple, almost black, 2004 Honda Civic. After returning to his apartment he got everything he needed. He ran through his mental checklist just to double check before slumping down into the driver's seat of his car. Putting the key into the ignition, Luke slipped the polyester seatbelt across his chest and clicked it into place before plugging the aux cord into his phone.

The familiar intro to Paramore's Ain't it Fun admitted from Luke's speakers. Paramore was definitely one of the bands Luke grew up listening to. Luke always thought that Hayley had an amazing voice and her lyrics really spoke to him when he was growing up, they still do to this day.

Luke is, and always has been a musicophile, which basically means he has headphones in his ears twenty-four seven. Music has always been an escape for Luke. Whenever he needed to get away from the world for awhile he would just listen to music for hours on end. Luke is also one of those people to take the long way home just so he could listen to one more song before reentering his reality.

Forty-five minutes of driving and singing along to the music coming through the sound system of his car, Luke could finally see the familiar entrance to Willow Creek. The wings of the butterflies that occupied Luke's stomach flitted faster the closer he got to the entryway, this feeling was undoubtedly not new to Luke.

He drove down a long paved road that both Luke and his mother have driven down at least a dozen times. Luke had arrived fifteen minutes early to see only two cars parked in the old, faded, and cracked parking lot.

Luke parked next to a light blue, almost silver car and unbuckled the seat belt strapping him into his seat. Luke unplugged the auxiliary cord from his phone while he withdrew the key from the ignition, before opening the door to his Honda Civic.

Before he could even shut the door he caught a glimpse of the girl sitting in the car next to him. She was going through the same procedure he did so Luke assumed she hasn't been here long either. Luke had popped the trunk using the little black fob attached to Luke's key chain while shutting his car door with a loud slam following suit.

"Hey, you're one of the newbies right?" Luke heard a voice call out from the car next to him. The voice belonged to the blonde haired girl still sitting in her driver's seat with the window rolled completely down.

"Uh, yeah." Luke responded to the familiar looking girl, he knew her face but he just couldn't quite put a label on it.

"It's Luke right?" She asked once again. He felt even more guilty for not remembering her name after she could place his. Wracking his brain trying to find some sort of remnant of this girl's name. Luke's mind came up blank.

"Yeah, uh, I am so bad with names." He let out a little nervous chuckle, hoping she wouldn't get offended about Luke misplacing her name in his brain.

"Oh, it's okay." The girl let out a light-hearted chuckle while climbing out of her light metallic colored car. "I'm Oni." She informed the tall boy unloading his luggage from the trunk of his car.

Of course, once he heard her name it instantly clicked in his mind. Luke had always seen her around camp, talking and running around with her small group of friends. Throughout the two years they attended camp together the pair never really spoke to one another. Luke also was never really the one to approach conversation, he kept to himself a lot of the time.

"So Luke how old are you again?" Oni asked popping open her fully packed trunk.

"I'm going to be twenty next week." Luke explained to the small blonde. He was shocked to see her wearing a pair of platform heeled combat boots, but even with the heels, the height difference between the two was incredible.

"Oh, that's cool! Maybe I can convince the cooks to make us cakes, my birthday is in a few weeks also! I'll be turning twenty-two." She babbled with a wide smile on her face. "Hold on a minute, I'm going to talk to Cathy to see where we're staying okay?"

Luke simply nodded and smiled at her excitement toward the whole idea of camp. Waiting for Oni to return with the information she set off to find, Luke unpacked the remainder of his things from his car.

"Okay Luke you are going to be staying in the Starlight cabin with Michael, you obviously know Michael right?" Oni called out to Luke from halfway across the barren parking lot.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know Michael." Luke chuckled to himself, remembering all the shenanigans he has pulled over the years. The older boy was always really good fun and Luke invariably enjoyed his harmless antics.

So sharing a cabin with the flaming haired boy will definitely be interesting, Luke thought. Not wanting to make two trips, Luke slipped the straps of his guitar case onto his broad shoulders and placed his blue duffel bag atop one of the suitcases. He wheeled his suitcases up to his designated cabin labeled 'Starlight' and started unpacking his bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

First things first, obviously this story will be revolving around a Christian Camp. So yes there will be MULTIPLE mention of God, Jesus and the word of the Bible.

So if you are not comfortable with the word of God because it clashes with your own religion or you just don't believe in God or Jesus, please don't continue reading.

I don't want to force my religion on to you, it's just that I have just gotten back from my camp and thought that it would be an amazing story idea.

Most of the things that occur have actually happened at my camp (if you're wondering, my camp is called ironwood springs Christian ranch)(look it up) (and I very much recommend this camp for anyone who lives in like Southern Minnesota, Northern Iowa, Western Wisconsin . . . ) but yes most of the events occurring in this story do a line with my own experience at Ironwood.

And I am definitely not an expert on the Bible, not even close to an expert so I will try my best to get all my facts and stuff right. Plus if you don't agree with what I have to say toward some topics, definitely tell me. I would really enjoy hearing some insight. But please stay polite in your comments.


End file.
